A Sick Tale of Janitor & Why JD Thinks He’s Evil
by Hikaru Koen
Summary: Based on a dream I had. Slash. JD finds himself in a bad situation with the Janitor, as he tries to prove he's evil. Est. Relationship between JD/Cox. Rated T For Strong Language and Violence.


_Based on a dream I had_

* * *

It was a seemingly nice and quite day at Sacred Heart Hospital, that was until the Janitor stirred everyone up. He had been on a sort of mini rampage these past few days.

His demeanor had drastically changed from being the mocking, ever so scheming Janitor to being in JD's eyes "evil". It had all started less then 24 hours ago in a long, empty hallway. Dr. John Dorian aka JD, was minding his own business and taking care of his various patients.

It wasn't long before the Janitor extracted some sort of prank on him that morning. He was practically flaunting that he was going to do something to him. It wasn't like he was trying to hide it or anything.

JD had just came out of Mr. Walt's room, their patient with an abnormally large heart; whenever JD sensed something was a little off. Not only had JD been correct about his 'sense', he also correctly predicted the mastermind behind it. No surprise there.

A long, white pipe was laying in the floor directly before JD's feet. He nearly stumbled over the damn thing, luckily he dodged it. He incidentally ran right into the tall, jumpsuit bearing man.

Their bodies collided with a low thud, as JD's eyes shot straight up at the enormous man he ran accidentally ran into. The Janitor merely smirked at the smaller man, his eyes appeared dangerous, almost as if he wanted him to do that.

JD mumbled.

"Sorry I accidentally ran into you."

Janitor's eyes were laced with a poisonous glare, his features came out angry and appalled.

"You better watch where you're going there half pint. You can't just run into people because you're a high and mighty doctor and I'm just a janitor. That's not how it works in that twisted world of puppies and sunshine of yours."

JD's eyes grew wide, he barely touched the guy and here he was accusing him of all this. What was his problem?

Words came pouring out of JD's mouth.

"Look I'm sorry alright?! I didn't mean to bump into you. I almost broke my neck on this pipe here. Give me a break Jolly Green!"

Not only did the Janitor's eyes twitch, but his fist did as well. Before JD could realize what was going on, Janitor's fist collided firmly into his stomach. His breath was instantly lost, as he doubled over trying to catch himself.

On his knees, JD appeared as though he had tripped over the white pipe beside him. There wasn't a trace of Janitor's fist or anything. He had gotten away with it squeaky clean, just as he had planned it.

A small smiled crept over the tall man's face as he bent down to pick up his pipe.

"Time to get you back to the restroom."

The Janitor sauntered off, almost skipping as he went to repair the pipe he 'borrowed'. JD's eyes were very bleary, tears were slowly starting to leak down his face.

He didn't want anyone to see him like this, especially not Dr. Perry Cox, his boyfriend. As if JD's luck wasn't bad enough, here came that very man strolling this way. Why couldn't JD be luckier? Why did he have such shitty luck?

As Cox came barreling toward him, he became attentive and concerned. He instinctively rushed to his young lover's aid, couching down next to his frail body.

Cox's voice came out almost horse sounding.

"Newbie! What happened to you?"

JD managed to glance up at him, his eyes were still pouring the salty liquid.

"I accidentally tripped a few minutes ago and landed really hard. It's no big deal."

Lying seemed the easiest way to handle this situation. He knew lying would be the only way Dr. Cox wouldn't kill the Janitor. He didn't want a repeat of the time Cox punched out Dr. Robert Kelso.

It only took a few moments for Cox to help JD back to his feet. Their eyes briefly met as JD gave him a big hug. Various people in the hospital knew the two of them were together, it wasn't as if they were really hiding it now.

A small, warm smile spread of Cox's face as he lightly kissed JD on the lips. That seemed to put a little bit of spark back in the kid as he wiped his eyes. Dr. Cox broke off their hug just as both of their pagers began going off.

It was Mr. Walt JD's patient, he had coded and went into V-Fib. Cox and JD sprung into action as they bolted into the room before them.

* * *

Several hours had passed since the death of Mr. Walt. The doctors did everything in their power to save him, his heart was too large in the end. JD soon found himself sitting inside of the on call room for some privacy.

He wished Mr. Walt hadn't died, they had enjoyed many hours together talking about their love of TV sitcoms. The door of the on call room slowly opened as Dr. Cox walked in, staring at him sympathetically.

Sitting next to his young lover, Cox grabbed onto his hand firmly and kissed it. They sat there in silence for a few moments, thinking about Mr. Walt. The poor guy hadn't lived that long to begin with. Sure he was an adult, but that wasn't the point in JD's eyes.

Perry latched himself against his lover's torso, embracing his slender body. A small, painful groan escaped JD's mouth the second Perry applied pressure on him. The older man's eyebrows rose slightly, his eyes bore into the young doctor's.

JD's voice came out weak sounding, almost as if he was in severe pain.

"Erg."

His eyes traced over his older lover's body.

"Newbie?"

JD tried to pull it off as a cough but there was no fooling Dr. Cox.

"It was nothing Per, don't worry about it. It was just a cough."

Not wanting to push it further, Perry merely gave forth a light smile. That obvious lie meant that JD was trying to hide something big from him that could get him into severe trouble.

Perry knew JD would never tell him about whatever may or may not have occurred. Dr. Cox stood up, bringing JD with him. Their gaze bound them tight into a beautiful abyss.

"Hey Martha, let's go grab you something to eat okay?"

JD merely nodded at his suggestion, blindly following him as if his life was over. Cox noticed this disturbing demeanor, but didn't call him on it. He didn't want to screw up anything between them this quick.

They shortly arrived in the cafeteria with Perry leading the way. They quickly made their way over to an empty table adjacent to the windows. JD absentmindedly sat there in his cool cafeteria chair, blankly staring at nothing.

Before JD realized what was happening, Dr. Cox was handing him a fresh cup of scalding hot coffee. The young doctor grabbed at the coffee, not paying any attention at what he was grabbing at.

Cox's eyebrows rose in alarm, as he placed the scalding liquid in front of him. He surely didn't want JD to scald himself to death.

The second Cox's hand reached out to pull back his chair his pager sounded off. He eyeballed it for a moment quickly realizing he had to dash. His smile swiftly vanished as his eyes traced over JD solemnly.

"Shit, I have to go. Stay here any enjoy your coffee."

Cox raced through the cafeteria rushing toward his coding patient. JD's eyes watched the warm steam pour from the hot brown liquid. He let out a heavy sigh, wrapping his slender fingers around the cup.

He took a few small sips from the magical liquid, digesting its properties. The coffee instantly warmed up his stomach, it felt nice to feel such soothing warmth. A small smile spread over his face, damn his boyfriend knew how to cheer him up.

It only took a few minutes to gulp down the delicious coffee his lover gave him. His goofy smile returned to him as he stared into the empty coffee cup. It didn't take long before his great drink took its effects, and JD soon found himself in the men's room.

Opening the door, JD surveyed his surroundings carefully. He was completely and utterly alone. Making sure the coast was clear, he rushed inside and toward a urinal. A small sound made JD slightly jump, he was careful not to get any piss on his shoes.

He slightly turned his head as his eyes landed directly on the person he feared the most to see in there. It was none other then the notorious Janitor. The tall, jumpsuit bearing man just smiled at the young doctor.

Apparently the Janitor really had 'borrowed' the white pipe from the bathroom, as JD noticed he was currently fixing it. A small smirk appeared on the Janitor's face as he slowly approached him. JD quickly finished his business as he came face to face with the towering man.

"What in the hell do you want jumpsuit?"

Janitor pulled out a medium sized wrench from his pants pocket, he lightly bounced the metallic tool in his hand.

"What in the hell are _you_ doing in here Scooter?"

JD couldn't believe the audacity that man had. Why was _he_ in here? The last time he checked the men's room was a free place to go.

"It's a restroom not a janitor room."

The tall man merely smirked at him once more, he held his wrench up high and clicked a tiny blue button. All of a sudden flames shot out of the top of the metallic wrench. The Janitor swung hard, trying to clock JD in the face with it.

JD ran toward the door, but was instantly caught by the back of his navy scrubs by the vicious man. The wrench came into full contact with JD's upper back. Gasping for breath, he collapsed to the filthy bathroom floor.

Janitor's massive hands wrapped around the back of JD's neck, jerking him up to his feet. The might wrench was swung once more, fire brushed against him. JD wailed out in pain. A mixture of cussing and groaning escaped his lips.

Both men began to hear the restroom door beginning to open. Within a flash the Janitor clicked the tiny blue button again, making the fire disappear. A second later the door opened and in stepped Dr. Perry Cox.

By the time Cox had seen JD on the ground, Janitor was busily back to work on the broken pipe. Cox knelt down, helping his lover back to his feet. JD angrily glared at the menacing man.

JD screamed at the top of his lungs.

"THE JANITOR IS EVIL!!!"

Dr. Cox's head turned toward the accused, watching him work. JD felt Perry's hands drag him into a small hug, trying to calm him down.

"Shh. Everyone here knows that the Janitor isn't evil."

JD couldn't believe his ears. Was Perry _actually defending_ that crazy man!? JD shook his head back and forth, he tried to make him understand.

JD's fingers pointed at Janitor, whom was still working away.

"THE JANITOR IS EVIL!!"

As if on cue, Dr. Robert Kelso entered the restroom. His eyebrow rose as he stared at everyone inside.

"What in the hell is going on in here!? Everyone in the entire hospital can hear you!"

Cox opened his mouth about to explain everything, as JD screamed and pointed again.

"THE JANITOR IS EVIL!!!"

At hearing this news, Kelso scoffed.

"The Janitor isn't evil sport. He's about as evil as one of my farts, and believe me they don't smell."

Was the world playing a big fat joke on him? How poor could his luck be right now? JD had no clue how all of this was possibly occurring in reality. Everyone in the entire hospital _knew _the Janitor was evil. Why were they denying it?

Dr. Cox lightly patted JD on his right shoulder, trying to calm him down. He maneuvered the younger doctor's body to where it was facing the door. He motioned at Kelso to escort JD out of the restroom. The overly hysteric JD had no choice but to follow, Kelso's strong grip didn't help much either.

Very slowly Perry stepped toward the Janitor as if he were stalking prey. Their eyes instantly burned holes into each others. The fire bearing wrench was clearly visible through Janitor's pants pocket.

Cox was the first to speak, his voice boomed out very dangerously.

"Look jumpsuit, if you e-he-ver lay a finger on Dorian again I will make it my mission in life to make damn sure you are breathing through a tube. Don't think I don't know about that fire wrench thing OR how you hit him."

Janitor smirked as if he would actually attack him.

"Really now? What makes you think I won't kick your ass?"

Dr. Cox's eyes appeared vicious and wild. It was as if Janitor unleashed a sleeping beast inside of him.

"You would be one stupid mother fucker if you touched me."

A small poof was heard as Janitor pushed the tiny blue button igniting his wrench.

"Apparently I'm a stupid mother fucker then."

It was a battle of the ages as Dr. Cox nailed Janitor in the face with a powerful punch. This temporarily knocked Janitor off balance, as he swung his fire breathing wrench at Cox's throat. Perry was quick to dodge the attack, as his right forearm came crashing into the stomach of the tall man. The fire wrench plummeted to the filthy floor below, causing the fire to click off.

A sick, bone crunching sound echoed off the walls, as Perry pounded the Janitor's face into a bloody pulp. This massive beating rendered the Janitor unconscious. Before Janitor knew it; he was falling down face first onto the ground.

Cox stood over the massive man, as blood trickled from his knuckles. He exhaled a sigh of relief, the battle with the Janitor was over…for now.

* * *

The end…Or is it? Possibly TBC.


End file.
